The Walt Disney Company
The Walt Disney Company (or simply known as Disney) is an American diversified multinational mass media and entertainment conglomerate fully headquartered in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. The company established itself as a leader in the American animation industry before diversifying into live-action film production, television, and theme parks. Disney has created and acquired corporate divisions in order to market more mature content than is typically associated with its flagship family-oriented brands. The company was founded on January 1st, 1933 by Walt Disney and alone with his younger brother Roy O. Disney. Mickey Mouse was created in 1933 and is the signature mascot and emblem for Disney and one of the world's most recognizable characters. History Executive Management Presidents * Walt Disney (1933–2000) * Roy O. Disney (2001–present) Chief Executive Officers * Roy O. Disney (1933–2000) * Robert A. Iger (2001–present) Chairmen * Card Walker (1933–2000) * Michael Eisner (2001–present) Vice Chairmen * Sanford Litvack (1933–2000) * Aylwin B. Lewis (2001–present) Chief Operating Officers * Frank Wells (1933–2000) * Tom Staggs (2001–present) Director Emeritus * George J. Mitchell (1933–2000) * John E. Pepper Jr. (2001–present) Company Structure The Walt Disney Company operates it's four major business segments. 1. Walt Disney Entertainment, Inc. The division of The Walt Disney Company serve as the entertainment unit. Subsidiaries:- I. Walt Disney Studios The subsidiary is house of productions and an independent space for creating animated films, live-action films, and television, which is handled by the production company. Units: * Walt Disney Live-Action Studios * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Walt Disney Television Studios * Walt Disney Studios II. Walt Disney Distributions The subsidiary is for distribution of animated films, live-action films and television for theatres, cinemas, television, home videos and online. Units: * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises III. Walt Disney Music Troupe The subsidiary is the music recording arm and controls the publishing rights to music imprints of animated films, live-action films and television. The company consist of owned record label — Walt Disney Records and a management who controls the publishing rights to music — Walt Disney Promulgates. Units: * Walt Disney Records * Walt Disney Promulgates IV. Walt Disney The subsidiary Units: 2. Walt Disney Media Networks, Inc. The division of The Walt Disney Company serve as to operates the company's various movies theatre networks, television networks, cable channels and owned and operated television stations. Subsidiaries:- I. Walt Disney Cinemadom Networks The subsidiary is the array of vast distributions of Units: * Dolby Theatres * El Captain Theatres II. Walt Disney Housedom Networks The subsidiary Units: * Disney Channel * Disney Junior * Radio Disney * IPTV Disney 3. Walt Disney Consumer Merchandise, Inc. The division of The Walt Disney Company serve as to engaged in merchandising of the Disney brand and Disney properties through licensing, retail, video games, digital applications and content divisions. Subsidiaries:- * Walt Disney Stores * Walt Disney Publications * Walt Disney Interactives * Walt Disney Diligences 4. Walt Disney Parks, Inc. The division of The Walt Disney Company serve as consisting of its theme parks, resorts, vacation clubs and cruise lines. Subsidiaries:- * Walt Disney Worlds * Walt Disney Resorts * Walt Disney Vacation Clubs * Walt Disney Cruise Lines